


Summer Storm

by teaandtumblr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Nationals, Sick Fic, Sick Nishinoya, caring asahi, current with manga so may be spoilers, doting teammates, i love them, theyre all just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: “Nishinoya, don’t just sleep there!”Suga and Asahi exchanged looks before chuckling quietly to themselves. It wasn’t really any surprise that Nishinoya had crashed the minute their match had finished. Asahi knew all too well what it felt like to be shut down over and over again.“You’re going to have to wake him sooner or later,” Suga said lightly, giving Asahi a nudge with his elbow.“M-me?!” Asahi balked.Suga rolled his eyes. “What? Do you want Daichi to do it?”Asahi didn’t really have time to be flustered after that because Ukai was calling for them to gather their gear and go. Huffing slightly, he made his way over, kneeling down and shaking Nishinoya’s shoulder.“Noya, it’s time to go.”Nishinoya gave an irritated groan but showed no further sign of stirring. Asahi was about to shake him again when his eyes suddenly went wide.“Shit, shit, shit! He’s burning up.”Nishinoya gets sick at Nationals and it's up to Karasuno to look after him.





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> so...I've never written for _Haikyuu!!_ before and am still very new to the fandom so hopefully everyone's in character! :)))

_ “A~~sahi~~~!”  _

Asahi barely had time to acknowledge the call before a weight crashed into him. Stumbling slightly, Asahi craned his neck back even as Daichi was starting some long rant about hurting their ace. Nishinoya, for his part, was doing a wonderful job of tuning their captain out and instead just giving Asahi the biggest grin he owned. He was powerless not to return it, even if he _did_ gently remove Nishinoya’s arms from around his neck so he could move out of his crouch.

Nishinoya whined, zipping in front of Asahi and aiming a pout up at him. “Oi, no fair!”

Asahi blinked. “I’m sorry?”

The second-year looked away, cheeks flushed, though Asahi did manage to hear the mumbled, “...carry me.”

Asahi gaped for a second before laughing, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair and earning an indignant screech. “Don’t tease Yuu,” he scolded lightly, ushering him out the door and apologising to Takeda for their tardiness. It didn’t stop Nishinoya from scowling at him slightly but Asahi just sent him a look. They were both going to need their strength and stamina for today’s match against Inarizaki and it would do him no good to carry Nishinoya all the way to the stadium. Nishinoya seemed to understand, even if he _did_ lag a little from time-to-time.

By the time they arrived, Asahi felt almost guilty, waiting for their coach to leave before pulling Nishinoya into his arms, hand rubbing the back of his jacket comfortingly. “Next time we have training, okay?”

Nishinoya pulled away with a laugh, poking his tongue out. “Why would I want your sweaty body touching me?”

“I don’t need to hear that!” Daichi hollered from across the bag storage room.

“T-that wasn’t-...We w-weren’t-” Asahi stammered, going red when all his boyfriend did was snicker. Seeing his expression, Nishinoya quickly ducked to Tanaka’s side, eyes dancing and smile cheeky. Asahi sighed, shoulders dropping. It wasn’t like he could stay mad at him anyway. 

And besides, Nishinoya’s smile would be a nice thing to take with him into this match. Or at least, Asahi could only hope.

 

***

 

“Nishinoya, don’t just sleep there!”

Suga and Asahi exchanged looks before chuckling quietly to themselves. It wasn’t really any surprise that Nishinoya had crashed the minute their match had finished. The poor libero had run himself into the ground and, on top of that, the match had been as mentally gruelling as it had been physically. Asahi knew all too well what it felt like to be shut down over and over again. But unlike him, Nishinoya hadn’t crumbled. No, he’d just pulled himself together and if Asahi had helped him a little, well, it was only fair.

“You’re going to have to wake him sooner or later,” Suga said lightly, giving Asahi a nudge with his elbow. 

“M-me?!” Asahi balked.

Suga rolled his eyes. “What? Do you want Daichi to do it? I’m pretty sure we both know who Nishinoya would prefer.”

Asahi didn’t really have time to be flustered after that because Ukai was calling for them to gather their gear and go. Hinata didn’t have to be dragged half-asleep for once but rather he was quiet - which in some ways was _more_ disturbing. Tanaka blearily put on his clothes as the others grabbed bags and soon Asahi realised that literally no one was going to wake Nishinoya. Huffing slightly, he made his way over, kneeling down and shaking Nishinoya’s shoulder.

“Noya, it’s time to go.”

Nishinoya gave an irritated groan but showed no further sign of stirring. Shifting his hand to Nishinoya’s back, Asahi was about to shake him again when his eyes suddenly went wide. Even as his hand was slipping under the libero’s shirt, the other was finding his forehead and-

“Shit, shit, shit!”

“Asahi?”

“Suga, help me quick.”

His friend was at his side in a second, everyone else already frozen in the doorway because they’d never heard Asahi curse, no matter how quietly. Daichi was the next to run over, Takeda on his heels. Slipping a hand alongside Asahi’s, Suga hissed. “He’s burning up.”

“Overwork?” Asahi asked, resuming his shaking and trying to rouse Nishinoya. But even then… “No, no that’s not it.”

“No?” Daichi repeated in confusion, crouching at Suga’s side. “Why not?”

Asahi’s hands curled into fists. “Because of this morning.” Daichi’s head cocked to the side in confusion but Suga was wincing.

“He was slow all morning. And quiet.”

“He asked me to carry him here.”

It was Daichi’s turn to swear. “So he knew. He _knew_ , he just…”

“Didn’t want to let the team down,” Takeda concluded, the third years starting, having forgotten their teacher was even there. The man gave them a nod, slapping his thighs as he got to his feet. “Take Nishinoya back to the hostel. I’ll stop by the pharmacy and meet you there.”

“Wahh, Nishinoya’s sick?!” Hinata wailed, Kageyama and Tsukishima in agreement for once as they snapped at him to “ _shut up!_ ". Ukai’s face was scrunched in concern and Asahi knew why, Daichi’s eyes had a similar look, but this wasn’t the time. They could worry about their lack of libero later. For his part, Daichi was clearly do his best to ignore it, wetting a sports towel and laying it across Nishinoya’s forehead just as he started to stir.

“‘sahi?”

“Here,” Asahi hastily assured, dragging Nishinoya close when he reached for him. It was testament to how poorly the second-year was feeling when he simply wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck and his legs around his waist.

“Wanna sleep,” he mumbled, hot forehead burning against Asahi’s shoulder.

“You can,” Suga promised, reapplying the towel Daichi had provided once Daichi had helped Asahi to his feet. Tanaka took Nishinoya’s bag, giving a light fist-bump which Nishinoya did his best to return. There was a hearty pat to his back and Asahi grunted in complaint, readjusting his hold on Nishinoya. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, cringing at the heat, before finally heading to the door. The sooner he got Nishinoya into bed, the better.

 

***

 

Ukai went up to the team’s sleeping area after dinner. Nishinoya hadn’t come down, though Ennoshita had taken some food _up_. The rest of the second years had followed suit while the first years squabbled in the bathroom and the third years gathered around textbooks. Which was probably why he was a little surprised when he peered in the door to find Asahi in amongst the second years. He hadn’t noticed the other boy slip away but from the looks of it, he’d been there awhile.

Ukai then frowned.

No, this was different to “awhile”. This was Tanaka and friends sitting on their beds and chatting while Asahi was lying by the libero’s side, one hand brushing back his hair and the other interlaced with Nishinoya’s. So they were like _that_. That...that Ukai hadn’t known. And clearly everyone else did because no one in the room so much as batted an eyelid. No, they more looked like they’d expected this. Which meant...what? Was this a long-term thing? Were Nishinoya and Asahi hiding this? Had they been told to? Did they not want people knowing?

Unsure of what the answers were, Ukai headed back downstairs. When he stepped into the main room, Suga’s knowing look was all he needed, sighing. “How long?”

Suga shrugged. “They won’t mind you knowing which is the only reason I’m telling you, but about fourteen months, on and off.”

Daichi’s brow furrowed. “On and off?”

That earnt him a slap to the shoulder. “Asahi leaves the team but then also doesn’t talk to Nishinoya for nearly six weeks? How is that not a break up? If not to Asahi, certainly to Nishinoya. It would have felt like one.”

“Wait, Noya and Asahi are boyfriends?” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his phone down and capturing the attention of the other first years, who had since regrouped and were curled up on the couch.

Tsukishima scoffed. “What are you, blind?”

“You didn’t know!” Hinata shot back, affronted.

He got a poke to the forehead that would have knocked him over the arm of the lounge had Daichi not reached out a hand and pushed him back. “I did, so there.”

Hinata whirled around to Kageyama but from the flush on his face, he obviously hadn’t known either. Ukai felt somewhat better at that. So it wasn’t just him. Oh, and Takeda looked surprised too. Huh.

“Hey coach,” Suga said, expression far too sunny to be anything but trouble. “You know Daichi and I are hitting two years next week, right?”

Daichi spluttered but made no attempt to deny it. He scratched at his neck awkwardly but his other hand was clearly seeking out Suga’s. Ukai didn’t even get a chance to comment on that before a scoff was coming from the other side of the room, Tsukishima grinning smugly. “Yamaguchi and I are at three and a half.”

The entire room went still, only a tiny “eep!” coming from their pinch server. Chaos then descended as everyone started yelling in disbelief. The yelling was apparently so loud that everyone who had been _upstairs_ ended up _downstairs_ , with the exception of Narita, who must have been on Nishinoya watch. The new arrivals were quickly filled in and Ukai wasn’t blind to the way Asahi immediately sat himself behind Daichi and Suga, as though he could somehow hide there. 

Ukai folded his arms and called the attention back to himself with a cough. “Is there any reason why this has never been spoken about before?”

Takeda nodded from his chair, eyes still wide. “Was there a reason you felt unable to tell us? Did we come across in such a way-”

“Nah, nothing like that,” Tanaka said, shooting them a smile that was a little more sad than Ukai would have liked. “It’s just...the soccer team got complaints about them after two players kissed on field and the vice-principal threatened to shut them down.”

Ukai’s eyes flashed even as Asahi was taking over, voice soft. “We already don’t have the best relationship with him so we thought, to be safe…”

“ _Unacceptable_.”

Heads whipped Takeda’s way, his expression stern. “While I admit public affection can make people uncomfortable, if it’s nothing beyond hand-holding and simple kisses, there is no base for complaint. You are all free to like, and love, whoever you want and you have no reason to hide it, be it in the school, the gym, or anywhere associated with Karasuno.” He gave them a firm nod. “And if you _do_ find yourselves getting into trouble, come speak to me and I’ll take it further myself.”

“And if _that_ doesn’t work,” Ukai said, smile wolfish. “Tell me. I know some guys.”

_“U-ukai!”_ Takeda stammered, everyone else laughing raucously. 

“With that,” Ukai announced, “Asahi, get back to your boyfriend. He needs his temperature taken and make sure you get more medicine in him!”

Asahi shot to his feet, nodding furtively and all but sprinting up the stairs. Daichi and Suga snorted in sync and, with Yamaguchi settled between Tsukishima’s legs, Ukai had to wonder why he hadn’t seen it before. Ah well, he knew it now and that was all that mattered, he supposed.

 

***

 

Nishinoya had been dragged into the showers and scrubbed down by Tanaka upon their arrival back to the hostel, something Asahi was very glad of when his boyfriend had curled up against his chest that night. Takeda had been cautious of letting anyone near Nishinoya at first but a few quick conversations with the libero pointed to him having tonsilitis or something similar rather than a contagious flu. Now his breaths were even across Asahi’s collarbones which said mountains considering Nishinoya usually tossed and turned and kicked and rolled. 

“Asahi, you’re thinking too loud.”

Asahi looked down at his boyfriend, eyes sympathetic at the hoarseness of his voice. “I’m not, and you should be resting,” he replied, cupping Nishinoya’s cheek, who leant into the touch though his gaze remained sharp. 

“You need sleep too, you’re the ace.”

“Too?” Asahi repeated, frowning. “Yuu, you’re not playing tomorrow.”

Nishinoya shot up, scowling down at him even as he wobbled dangerously. “ _Of course I am!_ ” he hissed. “I’m the libero!”

“I know,” Asahi said hurriedly, hands flying to hold him steady though they were batted away. “You just...Yuu, we want you to get better.”

He was met with a huff. “We don’t have a spare libero and this is _Nationals_ , Asahi. Of course I’m gonna play!”

“But we don’t worse you to get worse; _I_ don’t want you to.”

Nishinoya’s mouth had opened to protest only to snap shut at how soft and caring Asahi’s voice was by the end. He grumbled something unintelligible as he lay back down, making a slightly pained sound as he stretched his legs. “I’m gonna stiffen up if I don’t walk around soon.”

Asahi chewed his bottom lip before slipping out of his futon, taking Nishinoya’s hand in his. “Come on; just for a few minutes.”

He was met with confusion from his boyfriend but he was followed nonetheless, Nishinoya laughing when they stepped onto the street and the cold air slammed into him. His head tilted back to take in the stars while Asahi curled around him, admittedly to keep himself warm more than anything. Hands curled over his arm and Nishinoya hummed in contentment. “Thanks Asahi.”

Asahi kissed his temple, and then his cheek when the first peck got him an undeniably cute sound. “Anything for you.”

“You’re so lame,” came the laugh, though Asahi knew Nishinoya loved it really. “Anything good happen while I was asleep?” Asahi went ramrod straight, Nishinoya rounding on him and eyes narrowing til he felt very much like a mouse being hunted by a particularly vicious cat. “What happened?”

“Uh…” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I, that is...Ukai maybe...I mean he saw us so Suga told him about us dating but he also told Ukai about him and Daichi so...I don’t...does that make it better? I don’t know if it-”

Asahi was cut off by two hands cupping his cheeks. “So, Coach and Teach’ know?” A nod. “And they’re not kicking us off?”

“Of course not!”

“Then good!” Nishinoya beamed at him. “Now I can finally suck face with you inside the gym.”

“Oh my god, Yuu, no,” Asahi whined, burying his head in his hands. “Don’t even joke about that!” He was, however, able to cut his boyfriend’s loud laughter off easily with, “Oh, but did you know Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating?”

Nishinoya’s snickering abruptly stopped. “I-...wait, what?”

“Apparently. For...was it three or four years?”

Nishinoya’s mouth dropped open, grabbing Asahi’s wrist and tugging him back inside. “Tell me that again in the morning when I’m not delusional!”

“You’re delusional?” Asahi squeaked out in a panic.

“Obviously! Because I thought I just heard you say Yamaguchi was dating that bean-pole Tsukishima. He can do better!”

Asahi chuckled in relief. Ah, it was all good then.

 

***

 

It didn’t take Kenma long. Within minutes he was aware that Karasuno’s libero was moving a little slower. After such a long and strenuous match against Inarizaki, it was hardly a surprise. He signalled for a time-out, his teammates bustling to his side and Kuroo raising an expectant eyebrow. “What’s their weak point?”

Straight to the point, as always. Kenma shrugged slightly. “Their libero. He’s slower than normal.”

Kuroo’s grin widened, becoming as cat-like as their team name would imply. “Then let’s take advantage of that.” He addressed them all with eyes that glinted. “Aim the serves and spikes at him. What he misses, the others will try to cover and that will give us free reign of the court.”

Shouts of agreement came just as the whistle sounded and they were jogging back on court. Yamamoto was up to serve and he had power. Just as Kenma had predicted, Karasuno’s libero - it was Nishinoya, right? - took a second too long to reach it. Sure, the ball made contact with him and it went up but it wasn’t a clean receive. The second time it could have been a coincidence, the third made it pointed and Karasuno knew. They called a time out of their own, hasty murmurings going on and Kenma couldn’t help but notice how _worried_ Hinata looked. It was such an odd expression on him he’d had to do a double take but yes, that was definitely what he was seeing. It made Kenma look closer at the team and...huh, _all_ the third years looked a little on edge and the loud second year was almost hovering over Nishinoya. He frowned. Something about that didn’t seem right.

Play resumed and while Kenma was still focusing on setting the ball and winning them points, a part of his mind was occupied with the players across the net and when he saw one stumble combined with a shot out hand from the ace and maybe a little too much sweat...Sick. The libero was sick. And unlike Nekoma, Karasuno didn’t have two.

He called time out again, earning confusion more than excitement this time. “Already?” Yaku asked as he joined the huddle. 

Even Kuroo was frowning. “You know your plan’s working, right?”

“You saw what I did, did you Kenma?” Nekomata cut in, making everyone whirl around.

The setter nodded. “He’s...sick, isn’t he?”

“The libero?” Kuroo demanded, sighing when he got a nod and earning a wail from Yaku. “Well that makes it no fun. Beating Karasuno when they’re half a team isn’t what I came here to do.”

“We can’t exactly do anything else,” Kai pointed out blandly. “Unless you want to forfeit.”

Kuroo scowled there but Kenma’s eyes flew to their coach’s. Tomorrow was a rest day before the tournament kicked back off on Monday for the first round of quarterfinals. Nekomata grinned at the expression - desperation, more like - on his face. He didn’t say anything though, just waved Kenma back onto the court when the timer sounded. 

Time-out over and no more to use, Kenma launched himself back into the match. It was still fun to match Shouyou and push him but perhaps not as fun when he knew they weren’t on equal grounds. Which was why he almost felt relief when a buzzer sounded only a few plays into the second set.

_ “Karasuno VS Nekoma postponed due to multiple player illnesses. Play will resume tomorrow from the beginning of the second set.” _

Karasuno looked startled. Kuroo smothered a laugh and, if Kenma wasn’t mistaken, took great pleasure in slamming an elbow into Lev’s stomach surreptitiously, making the first year hack and groan. Of course Yamamoto immediately joined in, rolling on the ground and making out as though he’d only just been managing to hide an “illness”.

Bowing to the crowd in apology, Nekoma passed by Karasuno with nods, though not without Kuroo bumping Daichi’s shoulder, grin feral. “Get your team together. We won’t be so merciful tomorrow.”

Nekoma were met with looks of shock as Karasuno suddenly understood. Still, they didn’t linger. Just waved and went on their merry way. Tomorrow, Kenma thought with anticipation, tomorrow once and for all.

 

***

The conversation that morning had started with Nishinoya launching himself down the stairs and declaring he was fit to play and no one was going to stop him. In followed several more Karasuno players, all denying that very fact. Tanaka and Nishinoya had been scrapping on the floor when Daichi pulled them apart, sitting them both down firmly and then sighing when they proceeded to pout at each other. Nishinoya had screamed black and blue that the temperature the thermometer gave - 39.4°C - was wrong and that he felt _fine_ , that he was the _libero_ , and he was _going_ to play.

Ukai had eventually given in just to stop the boy from wearing himself out before it even reached half-eight. Nishinoya wasn’t well, that much was obvious, but he was just as obviously not going to back down any time soon. He couldn’t ground him, not really, and Ukai really only had the choice of letting Nishinoya play until he reached the point where he physically couldn’t play anymore. The only person they had closest to a libero was Hinata, but the first-year had gone ghostly pale when Tsukishima had suggested it smugly. So he was out. And it also seemed as though Asahi had no swaying power but then, could _anyone_ sway Nishinoya? The boy was as stubborn as he was skilled.

By some miracle, Nekoma had not only realised their predicament but had actively stepped in to _help_ them work around it. “You go and thank them _now_ ,” Ukai ordered as Nekoma left, Hinata and Tanaka nodding before dashing off. Stepping out of the arena, Ukai didn’t let anyone get a word in before he was hoisting Nishinoya onto his back, sending a scowl over his shoulder when it sounded like a protest was coming. Thankfully, the second-year hunkered down, eyes sliding to the side. Ukai gave a curt nod. “I’m taking Nishinoya back to the hostel. Since tomorrow was going to be your sight-seeing day, go do that now. Reconvene back at seven.” 

Karasuno nodded and then split, Asahi hesitating before Ukai very pointedly looked at Daichi and Suga. When a sheepish scratch to the cheek, Asahi did as asked, joining his friends in crowding over Suga’s phone and undoubtedly picking out locations. 

Ukai glanced at Nishinoya over his shoulder. “You okay to come with me?”

Nishinoya nodded, though his eyes were wistful. Yeah, Ukai understood. Still, they’d get a day of sightseeing before they went back home and he’d make sure they took Nishinoya to all the best places. Between Asahi, Tanaka, and Hinata, they’d probably be able to make quite the list of places Nishinoya would enjoy.

The walk back to the hostel was mostly silent, though Takeda would fill it from time to time with comments when he wasn’t on the phone to someone. Ukai was pretty sure he’d heard Nekomata’s name in there somewhere so he was sure the coach was being thanked profusely; good, because no way in hell was he doing it even if it _was_ deserved. Nekoma had really saved their skin today and Ukai knew not many other teams would be so sporting, if any.

Setting Nishinoya down on his bedroll, Ukai curled a hand around his ankle before tapping his knee with the other hand. Nishinoya understood immediately, helping him with the stretch, hands coming to tuck his knee against his chest. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you did no form of cool-down yesterday,” Ukai said sharply, the libero wincing. “And you’re certainly not getting away with it two days in a row. Cramps can get quite serious.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Nishinoya admitted, grunting when a little more pressure was applied.

“I know,” Ukai murmured, swapping legs and repeating the process. “Now answer me, honestly, do you feel better than yesterday?”

Nishinoya looked away stubbornly. “I _did_...and then…”

Ukai nodded, having suspected as much. “You felt better and then pushed too hard.” Guiding Nishinoya’s arm out and placing one leg over the other, he said, “You won’t be playing tomorrow unless your fever breaks by tonight.”

He’d expected a fight, not a resigned little sigh. “I figured.” Nishinoya rolled further into the stretch, back cracking. “Even if you did, Asahi wouldn’t. And Daichi _definitely_ wouldn’t.”

Ukai had to grin there, gesturing for him to change sides. “Something to consider though, for next year. Getting another libero,” he added when Nishinoya looked confused. He then frowned. “I mean, assuming you’ll stay on the team when Asahi…?”

Nishinoya scoffed, pushing his arms off and sending the coach a dark look. “I’ve been interested in volleyball long before I even met Asahi and he’s the same so don’t think I’m him and he’s me and we have to do everything together. We’re not like _that_. Besides,” he continued in a mumble, cheeks heating up. “Asahi already said he’d come watch my games.”

That earnt him a laugh. “Good.” Ukai got to his feet, stretching his own arms above his head. “Now get some rest and repeat those exercises every hour or so, or every time you wake up. And try to walk a little bit here and there. But mostly sleep.”

Nishinoya sent him a thumbs up, flumping back onto his pillow. “I will. After all, we have a match to win.”

Ukai smiled as he slid the door shut. So this was what coaching felt like. 

Truth be told, he liked it.

 

***

 

“Lights out at ten, no exceptions!”

Probably at any other training camp there would have been grumbles of displeasure at Takeda’s words but not this one. Tsukishima was already buried under his blanket after having to make sure Hinata and Kageyama didn’t get lost all day, Yamaguchi reading next to him. Tanaka was sharing a set of headphones with Nishinoya and watching YouTube videos with him, the other second years were playing cards on the futon over. The third years who had been quietly talking amongst themselves came in from the balcony, cheeks flushed with cold and rubbing their hands together.

“That’s ten minutes!” Daichi called after checking his watch. “Everyone, last minute things and then into bed.”

Most of Karasuno simply picked their way over to their futons, tucking themselves in and checking their phones one last time. Nishinoya whined as Tanaka took his phone away but was assured they could finish the video in the morning. His complaining didn’t last long, not when Asahi was settling down next to him and running his knuckles down his cheek. “Alright Yuu?”

Nishinoya smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck and pulling him down, grinning when that got him a yelp. He laughed over the scolding “ _Nishinoya!_ ” and instead just bumped their noses together. “I’m feeling great, Asahi!”

Asahi frowned, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Really this time?”

“Really!” Nishinoya huffed, pulling away just enough to pout.

Asahi’s hand settled on his forehead, eyebrows raising marginally. “You _do_ feel cooler.”

“What are you talking about, I’m always cool,” Nishinoya teased, rolling over and reaching for the thermometer. “Test me again?”

Asahi complied, unable to hide a smile minutes later when the beep sounded. “37.8°C,” he reported, Nishinoya whooping and sprinting for the door. “Coach!” he yelled as he flew into the hall, Daichi groaning while Suga laughed.

“He’s okay then?” Suga guessed.

The ace grinned softly. “Yeah, he bounced back. He always does.”

 

***

 

They’d played Nekoma and life had gone on, Karasuno as full of energy _after_ Nationals as they had been before. Sure, the third years were a little disheartened because every match took them closer to the end of their time on the court but when surrounded by the rest of their team, they barely even noticed. There were smiles and laughs and energy abundant as Takeda took them around for one last sight-seeing trip before they headed back to Sendai. 

But perhaps what Ukai noticed the most was how _open_ the boys now were. It wasn’t like they’d been reserved before - or even that he’d seen them that much outside of practice - but it was something else to see Nishinoya toss Suga his phone so he could snap a picture of him and Asahi kissing under the Tokyo Tower. To hear Daichi and Suga talk about, unbelievably, the rising price of eggs as they held hands and perused market stalls. Were they, possibly, intending to move in together at university next year? Even Tsukishima was letting Yamaguchi pull him around, grudgingly smiling and buying him the odd trinket when he wasn’t looking. It dragged a smile out of Ukai, watching them all feel so blatantly comfortable around him and Takeda, whining when their other teammates would tease them or taunt in return when they made the others blush. To see Nishinoya escape Tanaka by jumping onto Asahi’s back and burrow into his neck. To see Daichi scold Hinata with gentle frustration while Suga had an arm around the boy’s shoulders. It really _did_ serve to remind him of how amazing of a team he had.

His eyes then flicked to where Hinata and Kageyama were squabbling and yelling at each other over a goldfish scooping game. Ukai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d give them another two years. At _least_.

 

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sick!fic and then just...got out of hand. I don't know what happened, ha ha ha. Hope you enjoyed anyway! XD .xx Dan


End file.
